Like those stars
by scribbledandscrawled
Summary: Naruto always thought he had feelings for Haruno Sakura, but realization struck him and told him his true love.- i know i suck at summaries, anyway...- I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Ü


_**LIKE THOSE STARS**_

**Hey…aOikurO23 desu... and this will be my first ever NaruHina songfic so... here it is and BTW the song is **_**I can wait forever**__** by **__**Simple plan**_**.. Ü**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

It was another normal day for the future hokage. Uzumaki Naruto laid his body on his couch, reading a book about uh…-never mind-

'_**So, Uzumaki, thought about what I told you last night about our true you-know-what to you-know-who'**_

'_What the hell do those 'what' and 'who' mean?'_

'_**You know… our true feelings for the Hyuuga Heiress and not for your team mate, the Haruno' **_his inner retorted_**.**_

'_You know very well that my heart belongs to Sakura-chan and not to Hinata-chan!'_

'_**Is your head **_**THAT **_**thick to not understand your emotions?!' **_his innerwhich was also the Kyuubi himself yelled in his head.

'_Do _YOU _think you can also have my heart and manipulate my love-life when you had taken my body and ruined my childhood?!' _enraged, he answered the Kyuubi back. _'Live me alone! I'll just… think for it-ok?' _

"Darn! Nothing to do…" He stated, raising the book he was reading _**[cough-IchaIchaParadise-cough]**_ higher to his face. "Che… I'm going to eat ramen," he buttoned his orange jacket that showed her well-toned chest and abs a moment ago and ran his hand through his hair as if combing it then he fixed his forehead protector properly. He took a last look at his apartment that had boxes all over the place. Why? Tsunade, the current Hokage, promised to give him the position as soon as she finished her tasks. Another why? Naruto had proved himself that he could protect Konoha when he defeated and killed Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki while defeating Uchiha Sasuke who was missing after their fight, and brought back peace on the said village so Tsunade decided to give him the position he prayed for and the elders agreed to it.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Many people recognized him and greeted him. Things had changed- really changed. If people tried their best to never pay even a glance at him before, now, people would come _to_ him.

And not from afar, Ichiraku greeted him too. He was so excited to have a taste of his beloved ramen again. But before he could reach his destination, he spotted a long violet-haired girl, with those unique swan-like eyes walking on her way towards the same ramen store.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called. The said girl turned to look at the source of the high-pitched voice only to see her best _friend-slash-long_ time crush, Naruto.

"Oh, h-hey Naruto-kun!" She greeted back, flashing him her beautiful set of white teeth in that very heart-warming smile.

'_**Dammit, Ramen Freak, can't you understand it's her you love not the Haruno… sheesh!!'**_

'_Who are you? And whoever you are, it's Sakura-chan I like not Hinata-chan'_

'_**Fine, Ramen Freak, explain to me why you blushed and your heart paced when she threw you a smile?'**_

'_Uh… Never mind, it's Sakura I like not her she's my friend-best friend ok?'_

'_**Suite yourself. But don't you dare cry like baby and embarrass us when she rejects you,'**_

'Hey, off to eat at Ichiraku?" Naruto asked trying to erase the thoughts his inner tried to implant.

"Hm-m" She nodded. "I-I kind of felt hungry w-while s-strolling," She smiled again.

'_**Heartbeat'**_

"Well then, do you mind if I treat you a bowl or two?" Naruto asked plastering his famous foxy grin.

"No. I don't mind at a-all N-Naruto-kun," She answered.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

"Hey, Hinata-chan, when will Sakura-chan return?"

"T-tomorrow m-morning a-according to Tsunade-sama," As if all her bubbles burst, she answered in a faint smile. Though she was hurt at Naruto's sudden question and liking for her best friend, she doesn't blame it to anybody but the fact that she's in pain cannot be erased. That was the good side of the Hyuuga heiress; she doesn't hold grudges nor blame someone with no valid or acceptable reason.

"I can't wait. Hey, Hinata-chan, what do you think she likes best, roses or daisies?"

"Uh… r-roses would b-be n-nice," she mentally slapped her forehead for her DUMB answer.

"I'll get her a bouquet of them, thanks, Hinata-chan," He gave her a big bear-hug resulting: Hinata blushing, heart pacing; Naruto: blushing, heart pacing, arguing with his inner.

'_**Told you it was her… Your mind's calling for the Haruno but your heart longs for Hinata… listen to your heart for once, ramen freak, or you'll end up with nothing…'**_

Naruto pushed Hinata immediately but gently when he realized his heart's speed.

"Uh…" Hinata took it as her chance to say goodbye first." I-I think it's g-getting l-late, I-I need to g-go,"

"Hinata-chan, why don't you come with me at the flower shop this afternoon, please…" Naruto pleaded, making her heart shatter once more.

'_Naruto-kun, if you only knew how much it hurts…'_

"I-I d-don't know,"

"Please, Hinata-chan," He said it again now with his irresistible puppy dog eyes that Hinata can't say 'no' to.

"F-fine," She said standing up, bowing in respect and walked on her way. "T-thanks f-for the r-ramen,"

"No problem, Hinata-chan… thanks for the company,"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

'_**See, Ramen Dolt Freak, it's her… it's her-for crying this shit out loud'**_

'_Shut it, inner was it? I told you for the millionth time, it IS Sakura I love, I only love Hinata-chan as a best friend,'_

'_**But It's her whom we're happy with can't you understand?'**_

'_What's your purpose anyway? Bug me? Annoy me? Irritate me? Criticize me?'_

'_**I'll bug you, annoy you, irritate you, criticize you when you do such dumb things that'll make you end up like loner, understand? ... Look, Sakura had been away for a very long time—2 years and you've spent it with our dear Hinata who had been there when Sakura was out. Yes, we liked Sakura before but it faded away, okay, dolt?'**_

'_Whatever'_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Hinata walked through the busy streets of Konoha, head looking at the ground, eyes filling up with tears of hurt, heart shattered in too pieces… she can't help it; she always tried to forget what she felt for him since the day he told her he liked her best friend… she just can't.

A tear fell --oh no.

'_Not now, Hinata!'_

Another tear fell.

She started running already as fast as she can to avoid embarrassing herself.

When she reached their house, she swung the door open and rushed to her room. She crouched down on her bed as soon as she locked the door.

And there, hugging her knees tightly up her chest, she burst all the tears she wanted to release since she saw Naruto a while ago… since he told her all about his feelings for her best friend- Sakura.

_**~flashback~**_

"_You know what, Hinata-chan, I don't know but I think I'm starting to like Sakura- no- I'm starting to LOVE her,"_

"_O-oh…"_

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Do you think she'll like me too, ne, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Uh… I guess so... y-you're a r-really n-nice guy, N-Naruto-kun, I-I bet s-she's going to like you because _Y-YOU'RE O-ONE O-OF A K-KIND…"

"_Thank you for saying such compliment, you're the best,"_

_[Bear hug]_

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Ne, Hinata---"_

_[Boink]_

_[Kiss]_

_Their lips had contact with each other._

"_S-sorry, Uzumaki-san," a little boy apologized softly in the reason of throwing the ball accidentally on the blonde's head._

_**~End~**_

Hinata continued to cry, soaking her lavender pants in salty tears. She never wished to like- scratch that- LOVE the Uzumaki. It can always be some other else. It can be Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, why him… when it'll just hurt her--- a lot?

Those eyes… those white, pupil-less Hyuuga eyes she inherited from the Hyuuga ancestors that were useless and was made for crying [uh… for seeing and using the byakugan] … why can't they be green like Sakura's… her long silky violet locks… why can't it be short and pink… she envied her best friend when she can be proud for her own beauty, was it because… Naruto got attracted to her best friend that had jade-like eyes and bubblegum-colored hair?

She envied Haruno Sakura but she never hated her. There was no one to blame… but her. Not Naruto, Not Sakura, but her, Hyuuga Hinata. She blamed herself for falling in love with someone who had set his eyes on someone.

She wiped her tears leaving her eyes red and puffy. She stood up remembering she had to meet with Naruto and buy those freaking roses. She fixed herself trying not to let ANYONE notice her tired-from-crying eyes.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

The next day, Haruno Sakura's dearest friends had stood by the Konoha's big gates to wait for her arrival. They were: Of course, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and their son, Tenji **[Haha! … Too lazy to think of a better one]. **Wait someone's missing…Hinata.

"Hey, Ino, where's Hinata?" Ino turned her head then up from the three-year old kid of Tenten and Neji she was playing with.

'_**Why, Uzumaki, worried for your Hina-hime?' **_The Kyuubi chuckled hoarsely which Naruto shrugged-both the idea and the chuckle.

"Hmm… I thought she was here," She stretched her neck to look for a certain violet-haired girl through the few heads that were busy either chatting or looking through the gates thus intimidating Naruto's condition before he asked.

"Hey, Guys!" Choji called "I can see someone's figure by the fog, I wonder if she's Sakura," he squinted his eyes and tried to see through the thick white air. The figure came closer and closer that _his _footsteps were heard.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Sakura!" greeted Tsunade as she sighed in relief that the figure was someone with bad intentions.

"Sakura, how've you been?" Ino asked giving her best friend a bear hug. "We missed you a lot!" the blonde added.

"I missed you all too," she answered.

"Ne, Sakura-san!" exclaimed a cute little boy who ran to her, his parents behind him.

"Oh, Tenji, you've grown a lot," Sakura crouched down and hugged the boy_-slash-_her godson "When I left, you were this small," She added holding her hands up, her palms facing each other in a small distance meaning, he was that small.

"It's good you're back, Sakura!" exclaimed Tenten making Sakura turn her head up seeing her and his husband, Hyuuga Neji, with his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I see you've been quite excited making Tenji a big brother," Sakura raised a teasing brow and smiled at Neji and a pregnant Tenten.

"Uh… Sakura-chan!" butted Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Naruto!"

"These are for you," Naruto lend the bouquet he and Hinata bought yesterday.

"Oh, Thank you, they're beautiful,"

"Ne, say, I pick you up later, Sakura-chan? I want to tell you something,"

"Uh… why not say it right now?"

"I think it would be better if I'll tell you later, take a really nice rest okay, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura continued to greet her friends, only she was worried why Hinata wasn't around. She was trying to look for her on the way home but the Hyuuga heiress is nowhere to be seen. Konoha had changed a lot thus making it hard for her to look for directions and since it's very early in the morning only few people are up and most of them can't tell her exact directions to the Hyuuga compound either, so she decided to come home.

When she opened her door, she locked it up again and decided to drink a glass of water, only to be greeted by a big red box.

"I wonder who left this here." She drank the glass of water in hand then opened the box. She was surprised to see her favorite chocolate cake and a note that said: **Sakura-chan, I'm sorry if I didn't show up this morning. I was busy making your favorite. Once you see this I know you'll eat it up anyway… ENJOY! –Hinata.**

"Thank, Hinata,"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay  
And I can't lie  
But every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Sakura and Naruto are seated on the log by the water falls where Naruto had seen Hinata dance once. Sakura told Naruto stories about her adventure and apologized for travelling it solo. Naruto, on the other hand, told her he was going to be next Hokage and had packed up his things to move into a new house.

Then there was silence.

"Sakura-chan, I've been itching to say this to you, you see," Sakura giggled at how Naruto started a new topic.

"Then, stop itching and tell it to me,"

"Uh…"

'_**You sure you're going to tell it to her when you almost swooned last night thinking about it,'**_

'_I don't know… I feel… I feel… betrayal," _the Kyuubi_-slash-_his inner chuckled evilly.

'_**Think about it for a sec, kiddo,' **_he gave out that frightening chuckle again. Naruto closed his eyes thinking of someone, picturing her. Long violet hair, very beautiful white eyes, blushing cheeks, timid and quiet personality…. When he pictured her, his heart began to beat as fast as lightning that he wished he was faster than it. When he opened them and looked at Sakura, the speed came back to normal. He held both Sakura's hands.

'_It's Hinata, alright,' _he declared-- shouted in his thoughts, answering every question that haunted him last night.

"I love… Hinata," he told Sakura, opening his eyes again.

Sakura smiled.

"It's good you've realized it,"

"Huh?"

"That love of yours for her, do you really think it just started like- right now?"

"I think she loves me too and I think I have hurt her very much since I shared her everything about my feelings for you,"

"What do you think you should do?" Sakura asked in a smile.

"Thank you for your company, Sakura-chan, I hope you don't mind me going,"

"Of course," then Naruto started to jump on branches to search for a certain Hyuuga Hinata.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait  
I can wait forever**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Sakura-chan, I've been itching to say this to you, you see," Sakura giggled at how Naruto started a new topic._

"_Then, stop itching and tell it to me,"_

"_Uh…"_

"_I love…" She ran off._

_**~End~**_

Hinata ran off, wiping her tears that streamed down her eyes. She didn't care where she's heading but she stopped when she fell on soft sand. She was on the beach.

She was crying.

The event she accidentally seen made her heart shatter into trillion pieces, she never wished to have a heart.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Naruto was getting tired from jumping and running and searching-to shorten it- for her.

'_**It's good you've thought about it'**_

'_Shut up! Where could she be?'_

'_**Try the beach, she often comes there to think, remember?'**_

'_Hn.' _**A/N: wow… he's starting to act like Sasuke… XD**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
(I just can't take it)**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

And there Hinata, at last, he had found her, crying. Wait… why is she crying?

"Hinata?" he called from behind. Hinata looked up at him, her eyes tired from crying and her cheeks still held those tears. He felt really sorry.

"Oh, h-hey, N-Naruto-kun," She greeted back. "S-see t-those s-stars?" she asked. Naruto looked up when she did. "W-When I-I f-first s-set f-foot o-on this p-place to think… I always k-know I-I'm not a-alone…" she started. "… a-and those stars who hear my s-sobs during the times I-I come here, were those I-I know who are my only friends w-who watch me from above…" She continued and more tears came out from her eyes. "…but I had m-marked o-one thing in m-my head that I can n-never reach them… and N-Naruto-kun l-like those stars, I-I always tell myself y-you're one of them… I c-can only tell y-you **I-I love you **but I can n-never reach y-your heart because S-Sakura-chan is already there!" There, she said it! And like a coward, she ran away from him, crying more and more and more only to be caught by Naruto who had teary-eyes and sorry heart for her.

"Hinata-chan," he called softly, pulling her against his hard chest and putting an arm around her. Her shoulders shook, and his orange shirt became soaked with her tears, he just put his forehead over her hair, closing his eyes. When she started to stop sobbing, Naruto pulled himself from her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He looked at her seriously; his blue eyes searched her white, pupil-less ones.

"Hinata, look at me," when she heard her name without its usual –chan suffix, she jerked her head up to look at him "Like those stars, Hinata…" he trailed. "I can always fall for you," and then, he captured her lips in a soft passionate one. Hinata was so surprised all she thought she can do is to return it. His tongue then started to trace her bottom lip. She was surprised at his sudden action that she gasped thus making him come in. He explored her mouth, not wanting to miss a spot. And as they enjoy their sudden share of love, a shooting star happens to pass.

'_Everything I wished had come true,' _Hinata thought, noticing the star.

'_I never knew my wish for true love had been granted years ago,' _Naruto thought earning a smile from the Kyuubi **A/N: as if anyone can see it from inside his body**

When, they needed air, the both broke off. "Hinata-chan, I love you too," when he finally said those words, she smile at him and hugged, kissing his cheek before doing so.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait (I can wait)  
I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**And there goes the end of my fic. I hope you like it. I'm looking forward for reviews. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Love you all!!!! Ü**

_**aOikrO23 **_

**April 29, 2009**


End file.
